Dr. Marvin Mondo
Dr. Marvin Mondo (Bekannt aus The Shrimpsons) - selbst ernannter "Most Intellektuell Man in Galaxy" und "Scientist of the Millennium" - erblickte 1971 als Marvin Mustermann das Licht der Welt. [[Bild:641px-Mad scientist svg.png|thumb|right|'Dr. Marvin Mondo' "voll in Äktschn"]] ''Karriere'' Obwohl er alles getan hat, um seine wahre Identität zu verwischen - einschließlich der Einleitung der Bielefeldverschwörung und der Zerstörung des Aktenbestandes des Familienstammarchivs Rhein-Ruhr durch südamerikanische Termiten - steht fest, daß er zumindest bis zu seinem 13ten Lebensjahr die Ludwig-Thoma-Grund- und Haupt-Schule in Bielefeld besucht hat. Danach verliert sich seine Spur, bis er mit einem - gefälschten - Universitätsabschluss in Forensischer Psychiatrie und einem - ebenfalls gefälschten - britischen Ausweisdokument auf den Namen Marvin Mondo eine Stelle in einem staatlichen Nervensanatorium bei Brighton antrat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er vermutlich noch keine 17 Jahre alt. Vermutlich begann er bereits damals mit einer Reihe von fragwürdigen, riskanten und unethischen Experimenten an seinen Patienten - die ihm ja nicht einfach weglaufen konnten. Mit 21 kaufte er jedenfalls ein Privatsanatorium in Ost London, das er "Dr. Marvin Mondos Privatsanatorium" taufte. Dieses entwickelte sich rasch in gewissen Kreisen (einschließlich der Highsocietey) zu einer "guten" Adresse, um missliebige Verwandte, Geschäftspartner, Ehegatten etc. unauffällig und für immer verschwinden zu lassen, ohne sie deswegen umbringen zu müssen. - Der Begriff «Heilanstalt» stellte im Zusammenhang mit seinem Institut jedenfalls eine glatte Verdrehung der Tatsachen dar, weil: geheilt hat Dr. Marvin Mondo noch nie irgendjemanden. Einige Personen, die sich vorübergehend in Dr. Mondos Sanatorium verstecken wollten, bis Gras über ihre aktuellen Raubüberfälle oder ähnliches gewachsen war, hatten ebenfalls allen Grund (wenn auch meist keine Gelegenheit) ihren Entschluss zu bereuen, da sie hinter seinen Mauern ebenfalls für immer verschwanden. "Wissenschaft verlangt Opfer" war Dr. Mondos Credo - und getreu diesem Motto experementierte er munter drauf los. Seine - mit selbst entwickelten Medikamenten unterstützten - Methoden der Psychotherapie führten zu wirklich erstaunlichen Ergebnissen. Nach dem ihm jedoch ein Proband, den er in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, abhanden gekommen war, und mitten in London einen Butler gefressen hatte, hatte Mondo Ärger am Hals. Sowohl eine nette aber resolute ältere Dame (die Besitzerin des Butlers) namens Sahra Goodwyn als auch John Sinclair, seines Zeichens Oberinspektor von Scotland Yard statteten dem Privatsanatorium einen ungebetenen Besuch ab, was den guten Doktor letztlich zur übereilten Flucht zum geordneten Rückzug zwang. Infolge eines akuten Funklochs scheiterte auch sein Versuch, in Tradition aller Superschurken sein Hauptquartier hinter sich in die Luft zu sprengen, weil sein entsprechender Befehl den richtigen Pfleger nicht per Gedankenübertragung erreichte. Mr. Mondos folgende Allianz mit dem Mafiapaten Logan Costello, seine Mitgliedschaft in einer als Mordliga bekannten Verschwörung und sein angebliches Ende unter Lava sollen an anderer Stelle erörtert werden.1 Wissenschaftliche (?) Arbeiten Wesentliche Erfindungen, Experimente & sonstige wissenschafftliche Leistungen: * Zombierobotter - Zombies, die statt durch Vodoo durch elektrischen Strom angetrieben und durch eine Platine mit Funkschnittstelle im Matschhirn ferngesteuert werden. * Mr. Mondos Monster - Menschen, die vom Doc durch Implantation eines Computers und verschiedener elektro-mechanischer Bauteile in Maschinen verwandelt wurden. * Werwolfserum - eine selbstentwickelte Substanz (Psychopharmaka der Klasse D, nicht verschreibungsfähig), die intravenös injiziert aus dem Proband einen Werwolf macht. * Gedankenübertragung - positive Konditionierung von Mitarbeitern und Patienten durch Elektroschock-begleitete Hypnose, um sie zu Telepathie-Empfängern zu machen. (Ergebnis unbefriedigend weil störanfällig) * Elexier des Teufels - dank hartnäckiger chemischer Analysen und angewandter Alchemie gelang es dem Doktor, erstmals die exakte Zusammensetzung dieser Mixtur wissenschaftlich zu dokumentieren. * Schock-, Konfrontations- & Aversionstherapie - praktische adhoc Studie, durchgeführt am 12jährigen Sohn eines Mafia-Anwalts. * Nutzung von Lava um den menschlichen Alterungsprozess zu unterbrechen - unfreiwilliger Selbstversuch (erfolgreich!) Weiteres Leben Dr. Marvin Mondos Ende unter der Lava war allerdings bei Weitem keine so endgültige Angelegenheit, wie man das eigentlich vermuten sollte. Wenn man sich für sein weit aus weniger schurkisches zweites Leben interessiert, kann man hierzu auf Meer und Mehr einiges nachlesen unter dem Stichwort: Mr. Mondo. Dort gibt es auch ein paar Geschichten, was er und seine Freunde in seinem zweiten Leben so getrieben haben. Quellen 1 Näheres hierzu kann man in dem Romanheft "Mr. Mondos Monster", Nr. 130 (180 in der 2. & 3. Auflage) und einigen weiteren Heften aus der Serie «Geisterjäger John Sinclair» nachlesen, erschienen im Bastei Verlag. Wo man sonst noch was über ihn im Web findet (kurz: Weblinks) * Auch die Genossen der deutschen Uncyclopedia haben einen Artikel über den Doc. Guckst Du Hier. Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Böse